Radio Poznań
Radio Poznań is Polish public radio station owned by Polskie Radio. The station broadcasts programming for Poznań. History Radio Poznań (formerly Radio Merkury) is the first Poznań radio station. Due to the public nature of the radio station and the intricacies of ownership, it is assumed that it is the successor of pre-war Radja Poznański. The first issue took place on April 24, 1927 at 17. For over 6 years, the radio was an autonomous unit created and run by local social workers. In October 1933, the Poznań station entered the structure of Polskie Radio in Warsaw. In the post-war period, she operated as Radio Poznań (Stanisław Strugarek was one of the long-term collaborators) in the villa at ul. Berwińskiego 5. Since 1989, when the creation of commercial stations, including local ones, became obvious, the station changed the antenna identification to Radio Merkury Poznan. From October 1, 1993, the radio company was Polskie Radio Regionalna Rozgłośnia in Poznań "Radio Merkury" joint stock company; On 24 April 2017, the radio received permission from the Ministry of Culture and National Heritage to change its name to Polskie Radio Regionalna Rozgłośnia in Poznań "Radio Poznań" (in short Radio Poznań). From April 2017, it is again operating as Radio Poznań. However, both names are used in parallel: Radio Poznań and Radio Merkury. Radio Merkury name will expire in April 2018. Programmings Initially, on the air of Radio Poznań (in accordance with the pre-war models), the spoken word and classical music were mainly visitors. Fixed positions were, among others morning gymnastics, foreign language learning, radio plays and widely understood culture. However, also modern enterprises were set up. On Easter Sunday, April 17, 1927, Radio Poznań carried out the first Polish radio transmission of mass. The ceremony took place in the Poznań cathedral at Ostrów Tumski. The day before, on Holy Saturday, April 16, 1927, the service and resurrection procession were broadcast from the same place. According to Maciej Szczepaniak in the book Phonogenic Mass published in 2013, considered in the literature for the first broadcast of the mass, the broadcast of May 3, 1927 was in fact the first mass retransmitted (by the Polskie Radio in Poznań, Krakow and Warsaw). On August 11, 1929, the station broadcast the first Polish radio broadcast of the football match (between the Polish Warta Poznań and the Dutch Philips Eindhoven). The relationship was led by Ludomir Budziński - then a medical student, later the leading Polish rapporteur. After 1989, Radio Merkury was already largely commercialized. There were advertisements, aerial contests, charts, a modern sound setting (jingles), professional information services and, above all, contemporary pop-rock music. In contrast to the strictly commercial stations, Radio Merkury has retained many programs and thematic programs, including social ones. From February 1, 2012, Radio Merkury broadcasts local news services from the largest cities in the region: Poznań, Piła, Kalisz and Konin. At local frequencies you can hear local services compatible with a given subregion. Local services are broadcast at 07:30, 15:30 and 20:30. Logos Radio Merkury (1993-2001).png|1993-2001 Radio Merkury (2001-2017).png|2001-2017 Radio Poznan (2017-.n.v.).png|2017-present External links * Official website Category:Radio stations in Poland Category:Polskie Radio Category:Launched in 1927 Category:Poland